wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Priest talents
While all Priests learn the basic skills, many specialize in a particular area. All of these spiritually gifted casters start from the same basic mold: the disciplined priest accustomed to combat, the devout healer, and the dark-minded shadow priest. The result is a unique and finely-honed professional. They are capable of everything expected of a Priest, but outstanding in their chosen area; they may bring utility and survivability, powerful healing, or respectable damage. Talent points become available at level 10, and one point is granted per level from then onward, to a maximum of 61. These can be used immediately, without a visit to the Trainer, or kept indefinitely until a good talent strategy has been worked out. This allows the Priest to pick areas of their trade that they do often, or enjoy, and become even more proficient at them. Talents should be thought of as bonuses, rather than being required for any given Priest role, and good equipment and skillful use of the standard abilities is usually more important. Early Talent Suggestions Certain talents are incredibly valuable at lower levels. They include: *Spirit Tap: An incredible mana regen talent. As a soloing priest, your strength lies in being able to take down enemy after enemy, drinking rarely or (with enough Spirit) not at all. Spirit Tap is a necessity for priest grinding at any level. *Wand Specialization: Using wands is an excellent way to regain mana while keeping acceptable DPS (especially at low levels). A 25% damage increase during this phase is incredible. *Improved Shadow Word: Pain: Two free SW:P ticks. Good for both soloing and instancing. *Mind Flay: The staple Shadow damage spell. It's generally accepted that Shadow is the most effective talent build for the grind to 70, simply because it has the highest damage output and efficiency. Many players will spec Wand Specialization early and then respec to full Shadow at 40 for Shadowform, though some prefer simply staying full Shadow all the way to be able to access Shadowform without paying the cost to respec. Similarly, most players will move directly into the Discipline tree upon reaching either Shadowform or Vampiric Touch, depending on what that player wishes to do with their Shadow abilities. Eschewing Wand Specialization for Shadow talents does allow access to Shadowform and Vampiric Touch earlier than otherwise possible, but removes the very helpful 25% damage bonus to wands. This decision is left up to the player. A rather new strategy players are taking is getting to level 45, then respeccing to acquire a full 5 ranks of Reflective Shield, a very useful skill in all portions of the game, and can increase overall DPS by up to 30%. Priest talent calculators *Official site *WorldofWar.se *Wowhead *Thottbot *merciless-gilde.com (Up to patch 2.03 Only) Discipline The Discipline Priest is the jack of all trades, but master of none. Talents in the Discipline Tree focus on longevity, efficiency, utility and overall improvement. A priest with heavy investment in the Discipline tree is able to heal moderately well, and deal moderate damage. They are by no means the best at either, but can function in both roles well, and can often endure a large amount of damage themselves due to their talents Unbreakable Will, Silent Resolve, and spell Pain Suppression. Holy The Holy Priest stands proud among the best healing classes in the game. Holy priests are flexible healers due to multiple group healing spells such as Holy Nova, Circle of Healing, and Prayer of Healing. Priests also get a heal over time (HoT) spell in Renew, and a powerful spike heal spell: Greater Heal. The Holy talent tree focuses on improving the potency and mana efficiency of those spells. A priest with heavy talent investment in the Holy Tree is a must in most raids. Shadow The Shadow Priest brings the highest damage to the table of all the Priestly talent builds. Mind Flay becomes the staple damage-dealing spell, with Improved Shadow Word: Pain and Improved Mind Blast significantly augmenting damage between Mind Flay cycles. Vampiric Embrace and Vampiric Touch bring immense utility to a group, as they heal and regenerate mana for the entire party while the priest deals damage. Shadow Priests also bring the utility of being able to Silence or fear (using Psychic Scream) their enemies. Category:Priest talents